


Finding out the truth

by halethesourwolf



Series: Werewolf boyfriends [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halethesourwolf/pseuds/halethesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part 1 of 3 in Werewolf boyfriends. Basically Derek has been acting kind of weird and so Stiles decides to talk to him about it and finds something out that changes things between them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding out the truth

Derek's hand slides across Stiles' left shoulder for the millionth time that night. No one else noticed except Stiles though and it was starting to worry him. He glanced at the hand and then at Derek's face but Derek wasn't even looking at him; Stiles sighed and shrugged the hand off before moving across the room to stand next to Scott. They (him, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Erica, Boyd and Isaac) were at Derek's house having their weekly pack meeting. Stiles, Allison and Lydia weren't technically pack but they came along anyways. Stiles tuned back into the conversation when Scott started shouting from next to him.

"Dude, we can't do that!"

"Yes we can and we will." Derek replied firmly.

"We can't-" Scott began.

"Can't do what?" Stiles interrupted.

Derek turned to him, "If you were paying attention for once..."

Stiles noticed how tense Derek looked and Stiles face softened.

"Are you ok?" He asked instead of shouting back like he usually did.

Derek clearly thought Stiles was going to argue too because he immediately shouted; "You weren't listening- wait what?"

Everyone was looking at Stiles but he ignored them and walked up to Derek instead. This had been going on for weeks now, tension between them, the touches and Stiles was ready to address it and find out exactly what was going on.

"I said, are you ok?" Stiles said again softly, he was stood closer to Derek now.

Derek frowned and stared at Stiles like he was crazy.

"I'm fin-"

"Don't say you are fine, that's bullshit." Stiles interrupted.

Scott coughed in surprise from behind him and Stiles looked over at him pointedly. Scott stared back for a moment and a silence hung over the group of them before Scott seemed to get it.

"Ok, let's go guys, leave these two to talk."

Lydia and Erica shared a look of amusement whilst Isaac and Boyd looked confused.

"What? Is the meeting over?" Allison asked, directing her question at Derek.

"No, It is no-"

"It is." Stiles interrupted Derek earning a death glare from him.

"I'm the alpha-"

"Yeah, yeah we know." Stiles said whilst making a shooing motion with his hands in way of telling them to leave. Lydia and Erica moved first, both smirking at Derek and Stiles as they left. Then Boyd shrugged his shoulders and followed Erica out the door. Allison took Scott's hand and led them out as well, Scott giving Stiles a meaningful look before they left.

"We didn't decide on-." Isaac said who was stood hesitantly near the door.

Stiles gave Derek a look and Derek sighed.

"It's alright Isaac, we will talk about it next week."

Isaac looked at the two of them before nodding and leaving. As soon as he was gone Derek swiftly rounded on Stiles.

"How dare you make me look like a fool infront of them-" he backed Stiles, who hadn't been expecting the sudden outburst, into the wall. "I am their alpha and I need to show authority and you just made me look weak and-"

"Derek, Derek!" Stiles pushed at Derek's shoulders with both hands and tried to shake some sense into him. Stiles could feel his heart beating fast and he tried to calm himself down. After all, even if Stiles did trust Derek now he still was a werewolf who could easily take down Stiles if he wanted to. "They don't think you are weak... I certainly don't." He said shakily, his back was starting to hurt from being pressed against the wall. "That's not what this is about though, is it?" Stiles continued. "You have been strung up for weeks and its driving me insane... what's wrong?"

Derek's shoulders sagged and his head bowed so all Stiles could see was the top of his head.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and Stiles could see he has started to shake and he widened his eyes in surprise.

"Shhh, Shh." Stiles awkwardly soothed and reached out to stroke over Derek's shoulders hesitantly.

Derek looked up at him with narrowed eyes and Stiles topped his movements and raised his hands in an apology.

"What are you doing Stiles?"

"Um, trying to comfort you?"

"Not that. I mean..." Derek sighed and he moved away from Stiles and across the room. Stiles relaxed against the wall before pushing away and following Derek. He rubbed his aching back as he walked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you care?" Derek gritted out, startling Stiles. "Why do you want to comfort me?" Derek said but it sounded more like he was asking himself the question more than he was asking Stiles. Derek turned his back and Stiles could see he has started shaking again.

"Because... I don't know, because I do care about you. We all do... why wouldn't we?"

Derek sighed; "You shouldn't, I'm fine."

"Stop saying that, I know you aren't. You've been tense for ages now and don't think I haven't noticed all the touches..."

Derek whirled around.

"The what-?"

"Dude. You have touched my shoulders like a million times tonight and-"

"I do that to everyone..."

"No. You don't, I have noticed Derek."

Derek sighed and he sat down on the worn sofa. Stiles was hesitant but eventually moved his limbs to sit on the other end of the sofa, a gap between them.

"You can tell me." Stiles said when Derek didn't say anything.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why? Because I'm a teenager?"

Derek frowned; "No, because you're not a werewolf."

"Oh."

There was a tense silence that made Stiles shift in his seat.

"Well, can't you try me at least? I'm so confused here..."

Stiles searched Derek's face for a moment and Derek steadily met his gaze.

"Werewolves mate for life." Derek suddenly said, like he couldn't keep it in any longer.

Stiles eyes widened and he quickly looked down at his hands in his lap.

"We know who our mate is as soon as we meet them. It's an instinct. But if the mate is human, they don't have the same instinct and so don't know about it and-"

"Wait, hold up." Stiles interrupted Derek's rambling and he shifted closer to Derek on the sofa, looking at him softly. "You've found your mate?"

Stiles was only slightly surprised about the whole mate thing, he'd read about it online when he has researched about werewolves but he hadn't known if it true or not.

Derek stared at him but didn't say anything so Stiles continued.

"Do I know them? Is it Erica?"

Derek snorted and shook his head; "You really don't know?" he asked sadly.

"Know what? Wait, are Scott and Allison mates?"

Derek nodded.

"How come he never told me about the mating thing?" Stiles frowned.

"It's private, Stiles. Werewolves feel protective over their mate especially when they are human and vulnerable."

"Hey! Us humans aren't that vulnerable, have you seen Allison with a bow?"

"Yeah" Derek sighed.

Stiles stared at him; "So If you're not going to tell me, I'll just have to guess!" Stiles grinned. "Is is... Lydia? Allison? Wait it can't be Allison... Um oh is it Boyd? Oh my god it's Danny isn't it! He is pretty attractive..."

"Stiles please shut up." Derek rubbed his head like he had a headache.

"It is Danny then!" Stiles grinned.

Derek's eyes flashed and he growled; "It's you, you idiot."

Stiles was mid laugh when he stopped short and his eyes went wide.

"Wha-."

Derek got up stiffly and walked out the room. Stiles hurriedly followed him.

"Derek, wait!"

Derek whirled around to face Stiles. They were in the hallway of Derek's house now.

"Look, You are my mate but I know you don't-"

"I like you..." Stiles interrupted lamely, rubbing his hand on the fuzz of his hair. Derek looked confused. "I want to be your mate...?" He added, wincing on the word mate.

"What?" Derek looked surprised and confused now.

"Well, I think for some time I've like you but never even thought you would... back."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Derek turned away again but Stiles grabbed his shoulder and Derek stopped.

"Yes. I do." Stiles said stubbornly. One day his stubbornness was going to get him killed.

Derek stared hard and Stiles.

"Your heart is beating really fast." Derek stated after a moment.

"Um, well I'm scared man, but even though I just found out we are... mates, I just... something feels right?" Stiles shrugged like he couldn't explain it and he knew he had just done a poor job of trying to. But it was like as soon as Derek has said it, everything had started making a lot more sense to Stiles.

"Scared of me?" Derek asked.

"Aha no, well okay maybe a little bit... but I probably always will be..." Derek stared intensely at him and Stiles felt suddenly self-conscious. "So, I don't really know what else to say-"

Stiles was cut off when suddenly a hot mouth was pressed against his and he squealed in surprise which caused his mouth to open accidently and a soft tongue was pushing inside. His mind caught up with him and he realised he was kissing Derek, well more like Derek was kissing him because Stiles still hadn't moved a muscle. He felt Derek pull away and his eyes shot open, not even realising he had shut them.

"Is this okay?" Derek questioned.

Stiles stared back at him before grabbing hold of his face and pulling him back down to connect their lips again. This time Stiles kissed Derek urgently, getting over his surprise from moments ago. Derek grunted in surprise but immediately licked his way back into Stiles mouth. Stiles has never kissed anyone before but if he had he would swear that this was the best kiss ever. Eventually they pulled apart but they didn't go far, their foreheads rested together. Stiles was panting hard from lack of breath and his face felt flushed. Derek smiled softly at him and it made his breath catch, It was the first time he had ever seen Derek smile so genuinely.

"I like that look on you." Derek commented. "All red and hot."

"Oh god." Stiles said, blushing even more. "So, we're mates?" Stiles added quietly.

"Only if you are sure you-"

Stiles shyly pecked Derek's red lips.

"Yes I am."


End file.
